When a Sidekick is needed
by Zaos the Hedgehog
Summary: This is a adaptation of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. What would happen if Tails didn't become Sonic's sidekick during the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2? One shot.


**This story is another one of my video game one shot's. This one is about the events in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and if Sonic did not have Tails as a sidekick during the events of the game. I hope you enjoy it!**

_ When a Sidekick is needed_

Sky Fortress Zone: Sonic's POV

I ran up to the ship that was taking off. For most people catching up to a ship going over 100 miles per hour this would pose a problem. Not for me though, I was Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive, to me it isn't even a warm-up catching up to this thing. As soon as I reached the side of the ship I jumped on and yanked the door open and climbed in. I had just reached Eggman's main base of operations earlier and had got on this ship in hopes of reaching his flying fortress, the Death Egg.

I walked through the ship until I saw something really strange. Eggman's idea of security was little cannon's placed all over the ship…controlled by robot chickens. "Ahahahahaha!" I couldn't help but point and laugh at the chickens, I mean who wouldn't? The little robots seemed to take offense to this as they immediately began firing the cannon's at me. I dodged the first few shots, "Alright, let's see what you got!" I yelled as I charged the robotic menaces. I jumped, rolled, and ducked to dodge all of the cannon shots heading for me. I jumped in the air and destroyed the first cannon with a kick. I then used my Spin Dash to destroy the second one. The third and last one for this area I destroyed by punching straight through the machine.

"Bacock!" The chicken ran off after I destroyed its cannon. "Weenie." Was the first thing I thought to say about the chicken's reaction. I continued to run through the ship destroying cannons as I went through. Finally I got to the end of the ship where a giant chicken robot with a death laser eye and sharp steel wing feathers awaited me. I said the first thing that came to mind, "So would you liked to be baked or fried?" The chicken was pretty po'd after that comment. It shot a laser at me with its eye which I easily dodged. I ran from side to side to avoid the eye lasers and kicked the giant chicken in the head. It took a swipe at me with its wing and I jumped backwards off its head to dodge it. It then curled up into a ball and hit the chicken giant with a Spin Dash, thus causing it to teeter on the edge off the ship.

"Have a nice flight!" I yelled and then poked the chicken, causing it to fall to its doom off the edge of the ship to the ground hundreds of feet below. "Well that was entertaining…Now to wait to board the Death Egg." I waited around 15 minutes before the ship was close enough for me to reach the Death Egg. "Okay, here we go…" I said as I backed up as far as I could. I curled up into a ball and Spin Dashed at the Death Egg at top speed, causing me to smash through the metal and into a random hallway in the Death Egg. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well I could have had a softer landing, but then what did I expect from a huge metal fortress?" I asked myself as I jogged down the hallway. 10 minutes later I was still doing the same thing.

"Man! How long is this hallway?" My question was answered when I saw the hallway end in a large room up ahead. I stopped just before entering the room. "This just screams trap." I mumbled as I jumped into the room. As I expected the doorways behind me and in front of me were sealed off as soon as I entered the room. "I knew it, alright Egghead! Where are ya?" I yelled expecting Robotnik…I mean Eggman to appear. I had only recently starting calling him that. It made sense; after all he was shaped like an egg.

"Muahahaha! Hello Sonic, I'm so happy to see you!" Eggman yelled, though I still couldn't see him. "Aren't you going to get your butt down here so I can kick it as usual?" I said waiting for the madman to appear. "In due time Sonic that is if you can defeat my latest and greatest creation!" Eggman yelled at me. He says that every one of his creations is his 'latest and greatest'. What could be so great about this one? That's when I heard rocket boots from above me; I looked up to see what robot Eggman had sent in here. I never expected to see what I saw.

"No freaking way…" I said as a robot version of me descended from the ceiling and landed a couple yards in front of me. "Meet Silver Sonic! He will be your doom!" Eggman yelled as the robot charged me with great speed, well great speed for a regular Mobian that is. I smirked and dodged the fakes first punch, "Alright Eggman, if you want me to fight a robot…well me then I'll just have to destroy it like every other robot!" I yelled as I kicked double S in the face. He went flying and crashed into the wall before curling up into a ball and launching himself at me. I hadn't seen this coming as I trying to dodge and he collided with my arm. A violent snap rang through the air, "AHHHH! You stupid metal bastard!" I yelled as I held my now broken arm.

"Alright that's it, no more games!" I yelled as I Spin Dashed the fake me. He hit the ground but used the momentum to bounce off the wall and back at me. This time I was ready as I dodged to the right and as soon as he uncurled I grabbed his arm and spun him around five times before releasing as he hit the wall hard. Before he could remove himself from the wall I hit him hard in the stomach area with a Spin Dash. Sparks started to come from the robot. "What? No, Sonic stop!" Eggman screamed for fear of his Silver Sonic being defeated. "Not a chance Eggman!" I yelled at him as his robot got off the wall. As soon as he did I used my Spin Dash to cut clean through him. He exploded into a million pieces. "He, in the end he was only a fake." I said as I saw the entrances open back up. I also saw Eggman running for the hills. "Eggman! Get back here!" I yelled as I chased him. He had already reached his robot though, as he climbed into it and closed the lid. "I'll crush you! You hear me Sonic? I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Eggman yelled as the robot emerged from the area it was being held. "That is one big robot." I said as the robot towered over me, although I didn't really care about its size, it was still goin down.

"Alright Eggman, show me what that robot of yours can do!" I yelled as I jumped and kicked the robot once, causing it to stumble back a little bit. The robot thrust its spiked fist toward me and I jumped to avoid being skewered. I rolled a coupled times to avoid small laser balls from the robots eyes. I dashed toward the robot and rolled in between its legs to get behind. After I did I Spin Dashed it's back causing it to almost fall over. I then jumped and kicked it in the back of the head, causing it to fall over. The robot got back up and flew upwards into the air. "What are you planning Eggie?" I said as I saw Eggman fly around the room before stopping right above me. "Oh…" I said answering my own question as I saw Eggman flying down with his robots feet first to try and squash me. I quickly dodged the blow before countering by Spin Dash through the robot, causing it to spilt in half.

"That wasn't as hard as it looked." I said looking at Eggman's fallen robot. I could hear him chuckling as he burst from the wreckage in his Egg-Mobile, which strangely had a space top on it so he could fly through space. "What are you planning Eggman?" I said eying the mad scientist. "Why Sonic, if I can't beat you, then I'll let the impact with Mobius do it for me!" Eggman yelled as he pressed a button, detonating the engines to the Death Egg which caused it to drop toward Mobius. As Eggman went to escape he showed me one more troubling face, he showed me a Chaos Emerald in his hands that he'd stolen from me during the battle with Silver Sonic!

"Have fun flying for it!" He yelled as he threw it out the window of the Death Egg, flying out the same window himself. I ran toward the window and jumped through it, desperate to reach the Chaos Emerald. Luck just so happened to be on my side as I grabbed the emerald and began to pull the other ones out of my quills. However my heart stopped when I pulled them all out.

I only had six.

I looked back up at the Death Egg to see and emerald sitting in the room I had just been in. I had dropped it in my urgency to get the other one. I would have chuckled at my current situation if I could breathe. My body began to burn as I enter Mobius's atmosphere. Never the less, six or seven emeralds I had to try and go Super. It was the only way that I would survive the fall. I began to concentrate on the power of the emeralds…

Mobius: Sonic's house: Tails's POV

I just sat in Sonic's living room waiting for him to return. I planned on asking him if I could be his sidekick earlier that week but Sonic had already left to go on another adventure. I would just have to wait until he got back to ask him. I went outside his house to look at the Tornado and gasped as I looked toward the Death Egg. It was falling, and I also saw Sonic falling as well. Oh no! I had to save him! I ran to start up the Tornado when I saw a bright flash of light. I looked up to see that Sonic had turned gold, his quills were standing straight up and his eyes were red. Also, he was flying. I smiled as I watched him; he was able to save himself! I sighed in relief before I had to gasp in horror again.

Sonic had reverted three seconds later to his normal self.

And he was falling again.

I almost screamed in horror as I ran and started up the Tornado. I already knew I was going to be too late but I had to try! I flew the Tornado over to where Sonic had landed to see if he was alive.

Crater in Green Hill Zone: Tails's POV

I landed the Tornado a couple dozen yards away and ran over to the crater. I almost cried at what I saw. Sonic was lying in the crater, not moving or breathing, with six of the emeralds around him and a small smile on his face.

He was dead.

I broke down into tears before realizing what I needed to do. I walked toward Sonic's body and picked it up along with the six Chaos Emeralds storing each of them in on of my two tails. I ran back to the Tornado and placed him in it before starting up the plane and flying off. I was going to bury Sonic the Hedgehog.

5 years later, Hill located on the outskirts of Mobius city: Third Person POV

Tails stood at the top of the hill that overlooked the city, staring at the grave of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic had given Tails's so much even in his death. Although he never had a chance to talk to Sonic when he was alive after he died Tails's took his responsibility to protect the city. He had met Knuckles on Angel Island and used the Super Emeralds to defeat Eggman. Later Eggman had made Metal Sonic and used him to attack Tails on Little Planet. Although it hurt to see the robot, Tails destroyed it. Tails had used the Chaos Emeralds to stop Chaos from completely destroying the world and with the help of Shadow the Hedgehog, had stopped the Space Colony ARK from crashing into Mobius using Chaos Control.

Tails's owed Sonic so many things, now he looked at the letter in his hand sent by Eggman challenging Tails and Knuckles to stop his Egg Fleet from destroying the city. Tails looked at the letter, then at the grave on last time before turning away to look at the city. He was Miles Tails Prower, and he would always miss the blue hedgehog, for the remainder of his life.

**Finished with another one shot! Again this one was kind of sad but it was the one I thought of, I feel sorry for Tails in this story. Anyhow be sure to see my other one shot Without a Hero and my story Rise of the Chosen One.**


End file.
